


Feeling swamped?

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Gangbang, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster gangbang, Monsters, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Xenophilia, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commonwealth is a dangerous place to walk alone, and when caught in a swamp, it's clear you're not going to get out of this without noticeable marks. But not necessarily bad marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly dubious consent due to aphrodisiac in the mirelurks' cum.

It’s getting dark, it’s getting cold, and you have no idea where the hell you are. The light from your Pip-Boy only offers so much light, and it’s not enough to help find your way, not even with the help of your map, but it’s just enough to make you vulnerable in the growing darkness.

The swamp is damp, and it’s exhausting to wade through the muddy water. It’s only reaching half-way up your shins, but that doesn’t make it any easier. Honestly, you just want to sit down and relax. Enjoy a beer and some meat, probably. 

A sudden sound pulls you out of your thoughts. It’s a splash, and at first you think it’s maybe just a fish. But when you turn around to find the source, you instead find yourself face-to-face with a beastly creature. 

The mirelurk hunter’s claws are outstretched to each side, and behind it, a small army of mirelurks are quickly approaching. 

With no time to whip out your gun before you’re crab food, you jump back and start running in an attempt to gain distance. The sound of the monster’s many legs skittering through the water makes your skin tingle and sweat bead on your forehead. You fumble with your gun, whipping it out just as you turn around again and the monster jumps on you, pushing you down and causing you to inhale a decent amount of water before you manage to point your gun at the creature and send a spray of bullets in its face.

It releases a pained shriek and stumbles back, but it only buys you enough time to get your face above water and get on your hands and knees, aiming to push yourself up, but then you feel the weight of something slimy, warm and heavy on top of you. Claws clamp down around your arms and cause you to scream in pain, struggling to get free, but to no avail. 

You feel the monster creep on top of you, its many legs closing in around you, and with each move it makes to position itself better, you feel something firm and even more viscous rub against your back. With the way the monster’s jaws snap just above your head, it’s easy to tell it’s excited; it’s been waiting for this.

The cold water splashes around you, and your body is already trembling from the shift in temperature. You try to grab something on the bottom to steady yourself, but only manage to add several new wounds to your already bruised hands.

Pathetically, you try to plead the monster to stop.

“Fucking shit, stop that,” you whimper as the claws start working on your armor. It’s slow and hard to believe that the claws’ banging against the metal armor would actually work, but somehow, the mirelurk managed to peel the metal away from your trembling body and leave you raw and exposed for the monsters to see.

The other mutated sea creatures have gotten close and formed a circle around you. Chills run up and down your spine, and you desperately try to push the monster off, but it's no use. If anything, it only helps sinking your hands further into the ground and get you even more stuck.

Above you, the mirelurk hunter start rubbing insistently against you, and something warm and slimy starts sliding down your back and thighs, making you shiver. It’s thick and only moves slowly, no doubt leaving a noticeable trail.

The mere thought is enough to almost make you gag, but then something else catches your attention; the monster grinding its fleshy cock against the cleft of your ass. It’s firm, slimy and oozing copious amounts of thick fluid.

“G-god, stop,” you beg and grit your teeth together as the creature finds your hole and pushes firmer, desperate to get inside you. The high pitch of your voice only seems to encourage the beast, and its claws clamp down hard around your upper arms, sending jolts of pain through you. The other mirelurks – you have seen at least two softshells, another hunter and a mirelurk king – are moving closer and emitting chilling sounds much like chittering as they watch.

No doubt, they’re watching; their heads facing you and their eyes following your every move, practically counting every breath you take. The hunters rub their claws together in anticipation while the king’s tail swishes from side to side, its chest rising and sinking steadily.

A whimper escapes you as the tip of the monster’s cock catches in your hole, and the mirelurk makes an eager sound, jaws snapping quickly and the many legs causing ripples in the freezing water. Your fingers curl tightly in the mud and you do your best to deny the monster access, but it doesn’t care much, if at all.

Without warning, or preparation, you feel the cock press inside you, and it hurts so badly. You can’t keep back another whimper as it stretches you, and you try to wiggle away but the monster simply tightens its grip and in one swift motion slams all the way inside you.

The pain has you screaming and your body tensing up, only adding to the intense agony surging through you, and the mirelurk’s chittering gives way for sharp hissing. Its cock throbs and pulsates inside you, continuously leaking thick fluids that lubes you up so that it can finally move.

And move it does.

At first, it’s slow and deceivingly gentle, and despite your shame and embarrassment of the ordeal, you think that if it keeps on like this, you might be able to handle it.

But of course it doesn’t keep on like this.

The mirelurk quickly sets a hard and fast pace, mercilessly ramming its fleshy and slimy cock deep inside you, time and time again grinding against you. The more and harder it fucks you, the more you notice an odd feeling running through you; it’s something like content, a pleasant buzz filling your head and mixing with the adrenaline and pain. It makes you relax, just the slightest, and as you do so, the mirelurk lets go of your arms to instead lean more over you, its giant claws sinking into the mud beside your own hands.

It’s driving into you at a merciless pace, and despite the pain, it also turns pleasant, and in horror you find yourself spreading your legs as much as possible to invite the monster deeper. It emits a loud hissing sound and the massive jaws make noisy chewing sounds right above your head. Heavy saliva drips into your hair and dripples down your face and neck.

As the monster continues slamming into you, the content buzzing grows louder and louder until it’s impossible to ignore. Utterly humiliated, you can’t hold back eager moans and you even find yourself _pushing back_ against the disgusting creature as it fucks you.

Around you, the other beasts grow impatient. They shift from one set of legs to the other, and the king growls lowly, spreading his scaly arms wide and producing a sound that nearly knocks you out. The mirelurk hunter currently enjoying you growls back and thrusts faster and harder.

Clearly the king isn’t pleased with having to wait for his turn.

Possibly afraid to take too long, the hunter soon loses its steady pace, and the thrusts become erratic and lose their rhythm. The slimy cock rubs against your inner walls and sends wave after wave of pleasure through you, and it doesn’t take long after the warning before the hunter releases its load deep inside.

It’s warm and thick, thicker than the lube-like fluids in the beginning, and it stays deep within you. Not even when the monster slips out does the cum dripple down your thighs; it simply stays inside you, clinging to your walls and making it so much easier for the next monster that has the pleasure to enjoy you.

Which happens to be the king.

Much more similar to a frog than a lobster or crab, the mirelurk king emits low-frequency croaks as it mounts you and grabs your waist with terrifyingly strong hands. Long and sharp claws dig into your skin and without a doubt draw blood. But you’re too far gone in the pleasure to worry about this little detail.

The king wastes no time and quickly finds your hole, then forces himself deep inside you. His cock is thicker and longer than the hunter’s, but this doesn’t discourage you at all; quite the contrary. It seems to only fuel your desire, and you push back against the creature with a sultry moan. The fierce claws grip you tighter as the monster starts fucking you hard and fast, its massive cock stretching you wider than anything you’ve ever tried.

It’s not like you’re new to sex, but this sets a whole new standard.

Whatever was in the previous beast’s cum starts reacting more with your body, and you’re soon reduced to a moaning, incoherent mess as the mirelurk king pounds you relentlessly. His cock rubs almost painfully against your inner walls as he works you more and more open, forcing you to adjust to his size without a care for your well-being, and he’s continuously growling and croaking, each thrust he makes causing him to exhale sharply.

His breath is humid against your neck and every growl provokes another pathetic, submissive sound from you. With each thrust, he leaks a bit of thick fluids that gets you far wetter than necessary, and combined with his slimy cock ramming deep inside you it creates a filthy sound that only makes you more eager and turned on.

The content feeling grows stronger with each minute and seems to wipe your mind completely, leaving you with only the carnal desire to be fucked and bred. And it seems this pack is more than happy to indulge you.

Before long, the king also loses his cool, and his thrusts turn irregular but keep their merciless power and painful depth, and after that, it only takes him another few minutes to cum.

And when he does, it’s glorious.

The monster leans over you, covering your smaller frame, and his scaly arms wrap tight around you and keep you close as he sends his heavy load deep inside you where it mixes with the hunter’s. It’s just as thick but there’s so much more of it, and your body instinctively clenches around the cock and only makes the cum end up deeper within you.

As his cock throbs and pulsates, never seeming to stop leaking cum, you find yourself unable to resist the immense pleasure coursing through you, and it only takes a particularly ferocious growl from the mirelurk king to push you over the edge.

You cum with a desperate whimper and wiggle back against the slimy scales of the creature, mindlessly demanding more, more, _more_ as your entire body trembles and your breathing turns sharp and shallow.

And more you get.

The king retracts with a hoarse croak and slides away, siding with the hunter who’s gone back to watching you. You’re sore and beyond embarrassed but whatever is in the creatures’ cum makes you demand more, and you turn your eyes to the two remaining lurks who’ve been relatively quiet, save for their claws snapping and impatient growls.

Now, however, they move closer, more than ready to give you what you need.

The softshell scutters behind you and looms over you. It creates a tingling sensation, and goosebumps cover your skin in seconds as anticipation builds in your chest. The other hunter instead moves in front of you, and its claws grab your head and keeps it in place while it positions itself.

The mutated lobster-like creature forces you a bit lower, your chin just barely dipping below the muddy water, and slides over you. It wasn’t hard to figure out what it wants as it rubs another fat, slimy cock against your lips. Eager, and too far-gone to do anything else, you obediently open your mouth and allow it inside.

The texture is much like that of a snail, only a bit firmer, and it’s so slimy it almost makes you gag, but as you swallow decent amounts of the fluids leaking from the tip of the cock, the disgust fades, and you moan obscenely as the organ slides deeper into your mouth.

Behind you, the softshell mirelurk also enters you. It has a much, much thicker cock than even the king, and it rips a gasp and a whine from your throat. Instinct has you trying to squirm away, but escape is impossible as you’re being penetrated from both ends.

The softshell’s massive frame makes you feel so small and vulnerable and you nearly cum from that feeling alone, but somehow manage to hold on. The monster starts a firm pace, the big claws grabbing your arms and the smaller ones resting on your back and shoulder blades. Pounding into you without offering you a chance of adjusting to the massive cock, you’re left to whimper and scream around the cock in your mouth.

The hunter isn’t late in following suit; it thrusts hard and fast, forcing its long and slimy cock deep in your mouth and to the back of your throat. It just barely tickles your gag reflex, but you aren’t given a chance of pulling away; the monster simply keeps fucking your face as it pleases.

Oddly enough, it doesn’t taste like seaweed and dead fish, as one would maybe expect. Instead it’s salty, as is natural, but otherwise doesn’t have much taste. The smell, however, tears through your nostrils and makes your stomach turn, but you desperately try to ignore it.

After a few minutes, the monsters seem to work in tandem; while one pushes inside, the other retreats, and vice versa. At any given time, you’re stuffed with their throbbing, leaking cocks, and the amount of fluids flooding your system is obscene. It’s amazing you can even take all of it, and that none of it leaks out. It’s thick and seems to cling to your insides as the cocks rub against your inner walls at a violent pace.

Your throat is sore and your jaw hurts, but the hunter is relentless in its thrusts and growls lowly, hissing every now and then while the softshell is completely silent. Well, silent save for the constant, filthy sound of the rough hips smacking against you as it fucks you.

Spurred on by your obscene moans and pathetic, desperate whines, it doesn’t take long for the monsters to give in to their bodies’ desire, and they cum almost simultaneously.

The mirelurk behind you fills you with another impressive load that has your body convulsing as it struggles to take it all, and the hunter in front of you cums directly down your throat with a ferocious snarl. The taste and texture of the cum, combined with the rough pounding of both monsters, brings you over the edge again, and you choke out a string of incoherent words and sounds as pleasure surges through your body.

And just as quickly as it began, just as quickly it ends.

Satisfied and done, the monsters retreat and leave you to collapse in the shallow water, barely able to haul yourself to shore where you sag to the ground, exhausted and numb and not entirely sure what the hell just happened.

Maybe it had all been a dream. But you know, deep down, that that’s not the case. The mess the mirelurks made of you speaks for itself, and you feel heavy and drowsy. It turns out, however, that your brain is still somewhat functional as you manage to drag yourself to a safe place before passing out.

Your last thought before surrendering to sleep was that it’s lucky that animals can’t impregnate humans.


	2. New realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes in gotta come out at some point...

You woke up by the sun shining directly in your face. A faint groan escaped your lips, and you rolled onto your side to get up. When you managed to get on our feet, you felt dizzy and heavy, and it felt as if your entire body was stuffed with lead.

For a few blissful seconds, the previous night was lost to you. But then the memories came flooding back, and you nearly gagged and doubled over, a hand automatically landing on your stomach as if to check that you really hadn’t gotten pregnant.

Nothing felt abnormal or out of place, save for the feeling of being full of lead. Laughing nervously, you decided to head back to the nearest settlement. Maybe some of those more skilled in medicine could tell you what was wrong, and what you could do about it.  

So you started walking back the way you came, though you made sure to stay on land this time. No way were you going near the water again unless _absolutely_ necessary.

At a normal pace, the nearest settlement was about two days walk away, but seeing as you were unable to do so, you figured it would instead take around five days. It wasn’t the most pleasant surprise you had ever gotten, but there was nothing to be done about it.

It turned out that your condition rendered you even more vulnerable than normal; your reflexes were slower, your moves were slower, you weren’t as agile. It was easier to get exhausted, none of the food you found seemed to satisfy your ever-growing hunger.

You had only been on the road for two days when you couldn’t take another step. You had taken temporary shelter in an abandoned bunker, in the room furthest away from the entrance. It was damp and dark, with mucky walls and slippery floor. Your Pip-Boy gave off an eerie, green glow that didn’t exactly make the bunker feel more welcome or friendly.

Slowly making your way through the fortification, you made absolutely sure that there wasn’t anything that would or could hurt you; no way you were going to be ambushed again.

When you felt as safe as you could in such a place, you let yourself sink to the floor, back against the wall, and opened a box of Fancy Lads Snack Cakes.

You emptied the entire box, ignored the rapid clicking from your Pip-Boy‘s Geiger counter and only then let yourself think about what had happened a few days before.

Sex with mirelurks. Well, that was another one off the bucket list, right? It had been absolutely terrifying, but you would be lying if you said you hadn’t enjoyed it. And that was probably the thing that terrified you the most; that you had actually liked the whole thing. You tried to tell yourself that it was just because you had been so out of it, that there had been something in their cum to make you so easy.

Nevertheless, it didn’t ease any of your worries – you couldn’t help making connections between that event and your current condition. Your symptoms were similar to those of pregnancy, but animals couldn’t impregnate humans, right? Not even the sort of fucked-up, mutated monsters that inhabited the ‘Wealth, right?

Right?

You hoped desperately, but the thoughts wouldn’t leave your mind. So even when you finally fell asleep, your sleep was dominated by fleeting images of all sorts of mirelurks having fun with you in every possible, and impossible, way, and when you woke up, you were covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

It took you a few seconds to register an intense, stinging pain in your stomach that seemed to bore right through you. You instantly clutched your stomach and doubled over, groaning in pain.

The next minutes passed so slowly, and the only thing registering in your mind was the way your stomach growled and seemed to grow beneath your hand. Actually, physically _grow_. So that you could _feel_ it.

Horrified, and unable to believe it, you fumbled with your Pip-Boy to turn on the light and point it at your stomach.

Your horror only grew stronger when you saw that indeed, your stomach _was_ growing and pulsating. And, help you whatever God that might be left, you could feel something rummage around in there.

Radiated monsters could _definitely_ impregnate humans, it seemed.

Leaning back against the wall and feeling even more sweaty and nauseous than before, you closed your eyes and begged that this wasn’t going to happen.

Seconds later, a sharp stab in your lower stomach told that the water had broken, along with your hope. There was no denying it now.

Not half a minute after this, you felt the first egg making its way into the birthing canal. It hurt like a bitch, and you had to bite down on your lower lip to keep from whimpering. As the egg moved down, you felt it grow and grow until you couldn’t keep silent anymore.

A pained scream escaped you, and you instinctively pushed to try to force the object out, gritting your teeth together. It felt like ages later that the egg finally came out and landed on the ground with a soft thud.

Your hands trembled as they rested on your bulging stomach, and you could already feel the next egg moving down. As before, it seemed to grow in size the closer it got to its exit, and the transformation was painful, so painful, but also oddly arousing.

The shell was rough and covered in tiny bumps and cracks, and every tiny edge managed to rub against your inner walls in an absolutely disgusting way that made your spine tingle. During its travel, the egg seemed to coat itself in a thick liquid that eased the passage, and soon enough, you felt it at your entrance. You gritted your teeth hard together and pressed long and hard, trying your hardest not to scream as the egg stretched you wide, painfully so, and it seemed to last for minutes when you just watched it slip out of you.

It was incredibly bizarre, disgusting, and _delicious_. The thick fluid once more coated your inner walls, and whether it made you numb or just drowned out the pain with pleasure was impossible to tell, but either way, you couldn’t help a small, pleased moan.

Within seconds, a new egg announced its arrival. And this kept going for hours and hours until you were so sore and sweaty and exhausted that you weren’t quite sure how you managed to lay egg after egg. It was as if they just slipped out of on their own, stretching your hole and causing you to whimper and sob weakly.

By the end, you felt strangely empty, and your crotch was covered in blood, slime and the thick, slimy fluid that had coated the eggs. You were trembling all over, and your vision had gone slightly blurry. All around you laid your eggs, and there were so many you could barely count them.

Not that you particularly wanted to. It would just be a reminder of how disgusting you were, how easily you had surrendered to the mirelurks.

Finally done with the birthing, or egg laying, you closed your eyes and succumbed to the powerful grip of sleep, and it didn’t matter to you that the eggs were already moving slightly, or that they emitted very faint scratching noises.

You just wanted to sleep… sleep… sleep…

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me, you know what's gonna happen in the next chapter whoops


End file.
